The present invention relates to the strap button and connector for the strap of the musical instrument or other body, and deals more particularly with such a strap button and connector consisting of cooperating parts adapted to be fixed to the body and to securely hold the strap, respectively.
In the case of a number of musical instruments, such as guitars, string basses, banjos, mandolins and ukuleles it is common practice to attach to the instrument to a strap which passes around the neck or over the shoulder of the player to aid in holding the instrument in a playing position either standing or sitting. Even when a strap is used, the player generally wants a certain degree of freedom in moving the instrument relative to the body and, for this reason, it is generally preferred that the strap be connected to the instrument in such a way as to allow for movement between the strap and the instrument. It is also usually preferred that the strap be capable of being easily and quickly engaged and disengaged from the instrument so as to facilitate the performer's taking up and putting down of the instrument as well as switching from one instrument to another.
Various different strap buttons or end pins and strap locks have been proposed in the past for engaging and disengaging straps to musical instruments, but all of these have been subject to many disadvantages. The general object of this invention is, therefore, to provide a much improved yet simplified, removable strap button and connector.
In keeping with the general object, a more particular object of the invention is to provide a strap button having, in its engaged condition, a very positive type of lock which prevents disengagement of the strap button and connector.
Another object of the invention is to provide a strap button and connector which may be used with all types of musical instruments requiring straps and which may also be used for attaching straps to other types of bodies wherever a releasable connection between a strap and body is required.
Another object of the invention is to provide a connection of the foregoing character wherein the larger strap button head prevents the strap from coming off during normal playing of the instrument or non playing of the instrument.
A further object of the invention is to provide a connection of the foregoing character wherein the connector has a wide opening or mouth for receiving the strap button and for thereby easing the preciseness of the movement required to bring the two parts into an engaged relationship.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a strap button and connector of the type mentioned which provides for a quick and smooth engagement or disengagement of a strap to and from a musical instrument or other body, and which is very reliable.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment thereof and from the accompanying drawings.